The present invention generally relates to remotely operated systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for providing remote monitoring of electricity consumption for an electric meter.
There are a variety of systems for monitoring and/or controlling any of a number of systems and/or processes, such as, for example, manufacturing processes, inventory systems, emergency control systems, personal security systems, residential systems, and electric utility meters to name a few. In many of these xe2x80x9cautomated monitoring systems,xe2x80x9d a host computer in communication with a wide area network monitors and/or controls a plurality of remote devices arranged within a geographical region. The plurality of remote devices typically use remote sensors and controllers to monitor and respond to various system parameters to reach desired results. A number of automated monitoring systems use computers or dedicated microprocessors in association with appropriate software to process system inputs, model system responses, and control actuators to implement corrections within a system.
Various schemes have been proposed to facilitate communication between the host computer and the remote devices within the system, including RF transmission, light transmission (including infra-red), and control signal modulation over the local power distribution network. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,166 to Warnagiris et al. describes a power-line carrier backbone for inter-element communications. As recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,190 to Zimmerman, there is a growing interest in home automation systems and products that facilitate such systems. One system, critically described in the Zimmerman patent, is the X-10 system. Recognizing that consumers will soon demand interoperability between household systems, appliances, and computing devices, the Electronics Industry Association (EIA) has adopted an industry standard, known as the Consumer Electronics Bus (CEBus). The CEBus is designed to provide reliable communications between suitably configured residential devices through a multi-transmission media approach within a single residence.
One problem with expanding the use of automated monitoring system technology to distributed systems is the cost associated with developing the local sensor-actuator infrastructure necessary to interconnect the various devices. A typical approach to implementing this technology is to install a local network of hard-wired sensors and actuators along with a local controller. Not only is there expense associated with developing and installing appropriate sensors and actuators, but the added expense of connecting functional sensors and actuators with the local controller is also problematic. Another prohibitive cost is the expense associated with the installation and operational expense associated with programming the local controller.
Another problem with expanding the use of automated monitoring system technology is the cost of the sensor/actuator infrastructure required to monitor and control such systems. The typical approach to implementing an automated monitoring system includes installing a local network of hard-wired sensor(s)/actuator(s) and a site controller. There are expenses associated with developing and installing the appropriate sensor(s)/actuator(s) and connecting functional sensor(s)/actuator(s) with the local controller. Another prohibitive cost of such is the installation and operational expenses associated to the local controller.
Furthermore, it is difficult to use existing automated monitoring systems to monitor electricity consumption. Currently, a residential homeowner and/or a commercial user cannot easily and inexpensively determine their electricity consumption remotely. Currently available systems have prohibitive costs as well as complicated installation and maintenance requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need for monitoring and control systems that overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention is generally directed to a cost-effective automated monitoring system and method for providing remote monitoring of electricity consumption for an electric meter via a host computer connected to a communication network, such as a wide area network. The automated monitoring system may include one or more electric meters to be read and/or controlled, ultimately, through a remote applications server via a site controller. The remote applications server and the site controller may communicate via a communication network, such as a wide area network. The electric meters are in communication with communication devices, which may be wireless, that transmit and/or receive encoded data and control signals to and from the site controller. The automated monitoring system also includes a plurality of signal repeaters that may relay information between the communication devices disposed in connection with the electric meters and the site controller.
The present invention may be viewed as providing a communication device adapted for use in an automated monitoring system for providing remote monitoring of electricity consumption. The automated monitoring system may comprise a site controller in communication with a plurality of electric meters via a wireless communication network. The site controller may also be in communication with a host computer via a wide area network. Briefly described, in one embodiment the communication device may comprise a data interface, memory, logic, and a wireless transceiver. The data interface may be configured to receive data related to the electricity consumption of an electric meter. The memory may comprise a unique identifier corresponding to the electric meter. The logic may be configured to receive the data related to the electricity consumption of the electric meter, retrieve the unique identifier corresponding to the electric meter, and generate a transmit message using a predefined communication protocol being implemented by the wireless communication network. The transmit message may comprise the unique identifier and the data related to the electricity consumption of the electric meter. The transmit signal may also be configured such that the transmit message may be received by the site controller via the wireless communication network and such that the site controller may identify the electric meter and notify the host computer of the transmit message. The wireless transceiver may be configured for communication over the wireless communication network and configured to provide the transmit signal to the wireless communication network and receive messages from the wireless communication network.
The present invention may also be viewed as a device for measuring electricity consumption. The device may be adapted for use in an automated monitoring system for providing remote monitoring of electricity consumption. The automated monitoring system may comprise a site controller in communication with a plurality of electric meters via a wireless communication network. The site controller may also be in communication with a host computer via a wide area network. Briefly described, in one embodiment the device comprises an electric meter, a data interface, a memory, logic, and a wireless transceiver. The electric meter may be configured for measuring the electricity consumption of a load associated with the device. The data interface may be configured to receive data related to the electricity consumption of the device. The memory may comprise a unique identifier corresponding to the electric meter. The logic may be configured to receive the data related to the electricity consumption of the electric meter, retrieve the unique identifier corresponding to the electric meter, and generate a transmit message using a predefined communication protocol being implemented by the wireless communication network. The transmit message may comprise the unique identifier and the data related to the electricity consumption of the electric meter. The transmit message may be configured such that the transmit message may be received by the site controller via the wireless communication network and such that the site controller may identify the electric meter and notify the host computer of the transmit message. The wireless transceiver may be configured for communication over the wireless communication network and configured to provide the transmit signal to the wireless communication network and receive messages from the wireless communication network.
The present invention may also be viewed as providing a system for providing remote monitoring of electricity consumption. Briefly described, in one embodiment the system may comprise a plurality of electric meters, a plurality of communication devices having a unique address and defining a wireless communication network, and a site controller. Each of the plurality of electric meters may be configured to measure the electricity consumption of a load attached to the electric meter. Each of the plurality of communication devices may be associated with one of the plurality of electric meters and configured to receive data related to the electricity consumption of the electric meter and generate a transmit message using a predefined communication protocol being implemented by the wireless communication network. The transmit message may comprise the unique identifier and the data related to the electricity consumption of the electric meter. The site controller may be configured for communication with the wireless communication network and configured to receive the transmit message from one of the plurality of communication devices, identify the electric meter associated with the transmit message, and provide information related to the transmit message to a wide area network for delivery to a host computer.